gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vote for me!
Synopsis Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball is both Running for Student Council President Status, And they Both uses Evil and Crude ways to get more Votes, which makes the Brothers and MeeMee Hate each other. Fan Fiction (Fic begins with Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Aguilera eating Lunch in the Cafeteria) Fireball: Guys, do you know what this School needs? Gumball: More Desserts! Fireball: No Gumball! Fireball: This School needs Democracy! freedom of expression A Better Principal! Fireball: If I was the Student Council President I could make this School Much better! Gumball: What is Democracy? Aguilera: Democracy are when someone comes with an Suggestion and other Also comes with an Suggestion, and the suggestion who gets most Votes, Win! Gumball: When what is Freedom of Expression? Aguilera: When People is free to say what they Want! MeeMee: Yah! Gumball: Okaaaay? Fireball: Huh? Fireball: Look, Rocky is settin some Posters up. Let's have a Look. (Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Aguilera runs Over to Rocky who is Setting Posters up on the Wall) Aguilera: Hey Rocky, what kind of Posters are you setting up? Rocky: Some Posters for the Student Council Campaign. Rocky: They're Gonna get a New President! Aguilera: Fireball, you should Run for the Student Coucil President Status! Fireball: Yes! This is my Chance! Fireball: I've Both Got Brain And the Look! Gumball: I Will run for the President Status too! MeeMee: I want to be a President Status! Fireball: Yeah right. Fireball: Like People would Vote for you Gumball and MeeMee, Gumball and MeeMee: Yeah, but I can Prove that I'm gonna get Way more votes than you! Fireball: Well then let's see who can Get Most Votes! Gumball: I would Probably! Fireball: No I Would! MeeMee: I will! (Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball Keeps Saying 'I Would' Until they Shouts at Aguilera) Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball: AGUILERA WHO ARE YOU VOTING FOR?!?!?! Aguilera: I DONT KNOW!!! STOP PUTTING SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME! (Aguilera Runs over to the Window and Jumps out of it and Lands outside in the School Yard) (Akward silence) Fireball: She will Vote for me I Know it. (Later the same day at the Cafeteria) (Fireball is sitting Eating Lunch and then Aguilera Comes) Aguilera: Hey Fireball. (Sits down next to him) Fireball: Wow You Survived. Aguilera: What do you Think of the New Tie I Bought? (When Fireball Takes a Bite of his Sandwich his Face Turns red) Fireball: Hot.. Aguilera: My Tie is hot? Fireball: Very hot!! Aguilera: Oh Thanks! Fireball: WAH! (Fireball Dries his Mouth in Aguilera's Tie) Fireball: Ah It Burns!!!! (Fireball Runs over to Tobias and Takes a Plastic Glass from his Lunch salver) Fireball: Empty! (Throws the Plastic Glass away) (Takes the Other from AiAi) Fireball: Empty!!!!! (Throws it away) (He Runs over to Tina and Takes her Ice Cream and Dips his Mouth Into it) Fireball: Oh Man..Oh that really cooled down the Heat. Tina: You Dork! Fireball: What? (Turns his head Towards Towards Tina) Tina: YOU ATE MY DESSERT!!! Fireball: Uh Oh. (Tina takes Fireball and Throws Him Out of the Cafeteria) (Fireball gets throwed into the Wall and lands in the Hallway) Fireball: Oh, What was that about? (Later when Fireball Gets home, Gumball and MeeMee is Sitting on the Couch reading a Newspaper) Gumball: Wow! What happen you! Fireball: There was a Jalapeno in my Sandwich! Fireball: And then I Dipped My Mouth into Tina's Ice cream. Fireball: And then she Beated me up.. Gumball: Great! Fireball: What do you mean By Great ? Gumball: Me and MeeMee Plan did go Totally Great! Fireball: Plan!? Fireball: What the Heck? Gumball: You see, Gumball: While you weren't looking I Putted a Hot Hot Very! Hot Jalapeno in your Sandwich. Gumball: And then you Fired up!! Gumball and MeeMee: (Laughing) Fireball: Okay! If it's that way you want it! Fireball: It's fine! Fireball: Let the Games Begins! Gumball: What Games? Hunger games? I Don't wanna Die! MeeMee: Me too! Fireball: No! Our Game! Gumball: Okay when are we Starting? Fireball: (Facepalm) Let's just prank each other until one of us Meltdowns. (Walks Away) Later the Same day.. (Fireball walks into the Kitchen) Fireball: Huh! Chocolate cake? (Fireball walks over to the Desk and reads the the Sign next to the Cake) Fireball: Dear Fireball,Here's some Cake to you Because you are the best son I've ever Had ! Fireball: I Knew it! (Fireball Takes a Bite of the Cake) Fireball: Wow.. Fireball: I Begin to get Sleepy. (Scene blacks out as Fireball Faints) (Later Fireball finds himself On the roof) Fireball: What the.. Fireball: How did I End up here?! Fireball: Uuugh! Fireball: Gumball and MeeMee! That idiot! Fireball: They Must have Put something in that Cake that made me Fall into a Deep sleep! Fireball: Now I'm gonna get down. (Fireball tries to get down, but he Crawls up again of Frightment) Fireball: I Just Forgot I'm Scared of Heights! (The Next day Fireball is out in the backyard laying on a deckchair with swim trunks) Fireball: Aah..What a Relaxing day. Fireball: Oh! I Forgot suncream! (While Fireball finds the suncream, Gumball and MeeMee Replaces his Soda With chamomile tea and runs into the House again) (After Fireball is done with Lubricating himself he takes a Big sip of the Camilla Tee, And falls asleep) (Later Fireball wakes up extremely sunburnt and Is Red all over his Body) Fireball: Oh my god..I'm Totally sunburnt (Fireball looks at the Chair next to him and Realizes that someone has Replaced his Soda) Fireball: What the Hell?! Fireball: Someone has replaced my Soda with chamomile tea. Fireball: Uugh! Gumball and MeeMee! They is good! (Fireball gets slowly up off the Chair and takes Small Steps over to the House and comes into the Kitchen) Fireball: Mom? Nicole: Yes Fi.. (Nicole gets terrified when she Sees Fireball totally Sunburnt) Nicole: Fireball, why are you Sunburned!? Fireball: Gumball and MeeMee Replaced my Soda with chamomile tea! Fireball: Which made me fell asleep! Nicole: What He really did that?! Fireball: Yes.. (Nicole begins to get REALLY Mad now!) Nicole: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBAAAAAAAALL!!!! (Gumball is up in his room surfin on the Internet and MeeMee is playing her tablet While hearing Nicole's roar) Gumball and MeeMee: Uh Oh.. (Nicole walks Angrily up to Gumball's Room) (Nicole Angrily slams the Door Opens) Nicole: Have you been Pranking your Brother!!!!!!!!! Gumball: It was just a Harmless Prank! Nicole: You sunburned Him! Gumball: Hey it wasn't me it was the Sun! It was MeeMee! MeeMee: I didn't do that! Nicole: YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED GUMBALL WATTERSON! Gumball: Oh man, (Nicole Slams the door Again with a loud sound) (Next Morning when Gumball and MeeMee is taking a Shower, Fireball hides their Clothes away from them) (Gumball and MeeMee goes into his Room and Tries to find htheir Clothes) Gumball: Where's my Clothes? (Gumball and MeeMee walks over to the Window and sees Fireball Throwing their Clothes in the Trashcan) Gumball: What the?! Fireball: Oh Hey Gumball! Gumball: What the in the hell!. Penny: Gumball? Gumball: Huh? (Gumball and MeeMee sees that Penny, AiAi, and Aguilera is looking at them Akwardly because they naked) (Gumball and MeeMee gets Embarrassed and walks away from the window) (Penny, AiAi, and Aguilera Blushes) (Later at the School Swimming Hall, Fireball sneaks over to the Locker room doors, and Swaps the signs) (Fireball runsway when he sees Gumball is coming, Gumball walks into the Boy's Dressing, Who actually is the Girls Lockeroom) (Gumball takes his Swim trunks off, Just as he Notices that all the girls is Staring at him Flabbergasted) (Everybody screams, and the Girls throws Gumball out of the Room) (In The Background, Aguilera and MeeMee goes into the Girl's Locker room, who is the Boys Lockeroom, And After they runs screaming out) Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions with nudity